


Look at these fucking stars

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Lip Gallagher Being an Asshole, Lip gallagher hates Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Neighbors, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Lip had managed to obtain a lucrative researcher position and buy a house.Ian, who was still unemployed, had accepted Lip's proposition to join him at home to look for new jobs nearby.Lip seems to love his new home, but hates his neighbor Mickey Milkovich.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Look at these fucking stars

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the sequel of "Lip's baby brother" and "Mickey's resume" so in the meantime I leave you with this mini ff
> 
> Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8972600

"Fuck! I'm going to call the police! "Lip growled as he saw the lights in his garden go out again.

"What's going on?" Ian asked as he descended the stairs.

Lip had managed to obtain a lucrative researcher position and buy a house. 

Ian, who was still unemployed, had accepted Lip's proposition to join him at home to look for new jobs nearby.

The campaign seemed to succeed in Lip. On leaving the city, he had been able to afford a large house bordered by a superb garden, and the air of the country seemed to do him the greatest good.

He was definitely less stressed and upset than when he was still living with the rest of their family in Chicago.

However, despite the good effect that the campaign had on him, Ian noticed his brother was nervous..

"That bastard still unplugged my lights!" Lip growled, catching a flashlight.

With Lip's garden lights turned off, there was no light around the house. 

The other houses were too far apart from each other to install lampposts between them, and the only bright spots shining in the night were the different dwellings around them.

Ian followed Lip out, letting the latter light up the floor in front of them until he stopped in front of a piece of the cable coming out of the ground.

"Fucking shit! This bastard cut one of my cables! "

"But who are you talking about?!?" Ian questioned, still disturbed by his brother's behavior.

"My bastard neighbor!" Lip screamed as he directed his voice to the next house.

Only the beam of his lamp showed the contours of the house, plunged into darkness.

"They seem to be sleeping ... everything is off. Are you sure it's them?"

"I am sure. This guy has come several times already to ask me to turn off my lights. It's my house! I don't see why I would do it! "

Ian preferred to remain silent about his brother's anger, not trying to annoy him anymore.

*-*-*

When the next day the same situation recurred, Ian noticed that Lip's irritation was felt more and more.

"This time is too much!" Lip growled before going out like a fury, a flashlight in his hand.

Ian followed him, staying a few steps back to stay out of his brother's anger.

Lip stopped in front of the neighboring house and repeatedly punched his fist against the front door.

After a minute of silence, Ian thought about asking his brother to come back home, but the expression of anger that still showed on his face discouraged him.

Finally, the light appeared inside the house and the door opened.

Ian thanked heaven for staying behind and being able to be hidden by the dark again because he was certain that if the light came to him, everyone would immediately notice how he was undressing the man with his eyes.

This guy was a little smaller than him and Lip, but without seeming fragile, on the contrary. His tank-shirt showed well-defined shoulders and arms deliciously muscular.

The pink of his lips contrasted with the whiteness of his skin and the light blue of his eyes.

It had been years since Ian had not been so quickly attracted to someone he knew nothing about, but he could already say that he would do everything for that guy to end up in his bed.

He was so absorbed in his observation that he paid no attention to the discussion Lip had with him. He merely followed his brother home once their quarrel ended, not without a last look at the man he was sure would haunt his night.

* - * - *

As Lip had to go to work at night because of an emergency, he had asked Ian to keep a close watch on the garden, to make sure his neighbor will not sabotage the installation he had just repaired.

Ian was split between the idea of lighting the lights as his brother had asked him or leave them off to calm the tension between Lip and his neighbor and be able to get closer to the latter in better conditions.

He finally decided to turn on the lights and hide on the side of the house until someone came.

Although the air was still warm after the sunny day they had had, a small wind infiltrated from time to time under his jacket, making him every time doubt the interest of this plan.

It wasn't long before he heard footsteps approaching him.

He lit the torch he held in his hand and pointed it at the sounds of footsteps, illuminating a face already engraved in his memory.

"Fuck! Do you want to blind me?!? "The man grunted, raising his hand to hide the light that was blocking his face.

Ian lowered the beam of his flashlight, lighting up the knife Mickey held in his hand.

"Do I have to worry about my life?" Ian questioned without really believing the slightest danger.

"It depends if you end up turning off the fucking lights that your boyfriend keeps on turning on every night."

"He's my brother- Not my boyfriend." Ian rectified as this detail needed to be clarified as soon as possible.

"In any case, he has to turn them off if he doesn't want more trouble," Mickey explained, putting his knife in his pocket.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does he have to put them out?" Ian asked before wondering if his brother had asked him for his reasons.

"Because I kindly ask him and because if he doesn't do as I asked I'll get upset."

"But still? You must have a reason. "

The discussion seemed to irritate all the more Mickey who looked nervously towards his house before resting his eyes on Ian and asking.

"If I show you why, will you convince your brother?"

"If it's interesting enough," Ian said wickedly before remembering that Mickey still had his knife on him.

"Go switch them off and come back here. Unless you prefer that I take care of it ... "Mickey ordered with a smile.

Ian obeyed quickly and came back to face Mickey.

"Close your eyes."

Ian silently questioned Mickey. He didn't understand why he had to close his eyes to understand Mickey's reasons, but again the expression on Mickey's face and the knife he still had on him sufficed to convince Ian.

"I hope you don't intend to kill me and throw me into a ditch," Ian said, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, your pretty little ass is safe with me. At least as long as you don't try to annoy me. "

"Do you think I have a nice ass?" Ian questioned, by opening his eyes again.

He congratulated himself on this idea, noting the embarrassed look of the young man. They were now lit only by the light of the moon, but at that distance, it was enough to see such a change.

"Shut your eyes and shut up!" Growled Mickey, grabbing Ian by the elbow.

Ian obeyed again, not without hushing the smile that Mickey's reaction had given rise to, and was guided by Mickey.

"Stay here," Mickey ordered after a few minutes.

"At the risk of repeating myself ... you don't intend to kill me, right?" Ian asked when he heard Mickey get closer to him.

He felt something touching his hand and automatically opened his eyes in contact with this new cold and wet element before realizing it was just a beer.

"Calm your tits man, and take it."

Ian grabbed the beer and lifted it to his lips hoping a sip would help him calm down.

It was hard enough to distinguish the unlighted surroundings, but Ian noticed that his eyes seemed to be getting used to the night.

Mickey sat on a blanket at his feet and Ian imitated him to sit next to him.

"I work in a garage near here and I spend the day listening to customers complain about their car, about my job, or anything that happens to them in their miserable life as if I were their shrink! The only time I can calm down is at night when I'm at home, "Mickey explained before bringing his bottle to his mouth and taking a sip.

"How many days have you been there? Two? Three? "Mickey questioned, turning to Ian.

"Two."

"And have you ever looked at the sky since you arrived?"

"What?" Ian asked as if the words coming out of Mickey's mouth were meaningless.

Mickey pointed to the sky and Ian turned his gaze to the indicated direction before standing frozen in front of the show in front of him.

He had never seen a sky so beautiful and so starry.

"In town, there is too much light to see the stars properly. And your fucking brother with his stupid lights prevents me from enjoying the show ... Can you imagine how small we are in front of the universe? "Asked Mickey lying down.

Ian did the same but remained silent, unable to find an answer to Mickey's question.

"We are already tiny compared to the size of our planet, even though it is one of the smallest in our solar system. And around all it this there is our galaxy and all the others ... Billions and billions of planets, stars, satellites ... "

Ian turned his head to Mickey. The young man seemed so peaceful talking about the stars.

"When I see that in the evening after work, I forget how crap my day was. Faced with this, asshole customers no longer exists. Nothing doesn't matter anymore ... "

Ian turned his attention to the sky and they stayed long hours without anyone trying to talk.

* - * - *

Ian had finally left Mickey after long hours staring at the stars.

He wouldn't have imagined meeting the young man for the first time that he could be the type to contemplate the celestial vault.

They didn't know each other very well, but already Ian was fascinated by this man, and he hoped that the few signals he had picked up weren't due to a misinterpretation.

As he entered the house, he made his way to the kitchen and took out a large knife before going back out into the garden and cutting off the electricity cable which supplying the outside lights.

He knew it would take him a while to convince Lip, but he didn't want to ruin Mickey's starry nights. And he hoped to be able to keep him company during each of them.


End file.
